Stop Missing You
by tinkyrae
Summary: Titans disassemble and go there separate ways. Robin and Star married, Vic married, and Beast Boy in a very serious relationship. Then lastly poor Raven, she joined up with Titans East. Short little fanfic. BBandRae I don't own Teen Titans


Her amethyst eyes glinted in the moon light as she walked away from the others. The sound of music and laughter carried in the night's warm air. It was almost October and yet the mother nature was doing her best to show that she wasn't quite ready let go of the sweltering days and muggy nights. Lights from the party shined and glimmered on the waters reflection making her wish she wasn't in such a ridiculous outfit. She was tempted to shed her black fluffy dress and just let the lake water wash off all the sweat that had pooled on her body. Licking her lips she could still taste the champagne and strawberries on them. Removing her heels she advanced towards the shore line with every intention of just wading in a bit. The cool water gently brushed against her skin and she found herself let out a small sigh in relief.

"Some party huh?"

The sound sent goosebumps up her legs as her head swiftly looked towards the sound of his like velvet voice. Her cheeks tinted pink for a moment as she caught his lingering looks. Like her he was in the normal getup, tux and tie. The only difference was he actually looked attractive in his ensemble, while she felt like a dust bunny. She looked back down towards the water and wondered how long he had been following her. Finally after a moment she softly answered his question.

"Yeah, handsome groom, gorgeous bride."

His mouth curled up into his classic grin at her response. It wasn't a lie. Victor had gone all out spending thousands on a perfect tux. The bride, Sara, had also looked like how every bride should look on her wedding day. Radiant, glowing even. Pulling down on his sliver tie he continued to fix his attention on the woman out in front of him.

"Shame that Kori couldn't make it huh?"

Small talk. Somethings never change no matter how many years pass.

"Yes, she only called me four times today." Raven stated bluntly. Kori was eight months pregnant with her twins. Already pass her scheduled due date, the doctors had put her on strict bed rest. They wanted to keep them in there as long as possible. Raven had mixed feeling about the whole thing. She was happy for her friends. Honestly she was. They had all grown up. Kori and Richard married, with two little ones on the way. Vic met Sara and instantly hit it off, and the dress she was wearing told her that they were going to stick to each other for a while. Then of course there was him, practically engaged himself. She wasn't quite sure what it was about Rose but she found bits of herself wishing she knew why he had chosen Rose. Yes, she was happy in their happiness, happy and very envious.

"Yeah, god I don't think I've seen her since the last wedding I went to." He chuckled

The sound of his deep hardy laugh made her stomach lurch forward. It sent her flying back to a long forgotten memory. Sitting on the roof of the tower. Sharing M&M in the fading light. Laughing and giggling at absolutely nothing. Letting the new exciting emotions play back and forth. Foolish and possibly immature of her, but back then he could convince her to do just about anything. The sound of him flipping off his shoes brought her back to the present time. She turn her head to see him following suit after her. Rolling up the cuffs of his black pants he looked up to see her eyeing him.

"What?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She answered turning her head away from him. She continued her wading secretly praying he wouldn't bring up the obvious.

"So, I haven't seen Star and Rob since their wedding, but I think the last time I saw you was the mission in France. You look great by the way." He commented his voice was tight as it seemed like he was pondering something other than what he was talking about. Her cheeks burned by his comment and she focused her attention on the soft moon light.

Pursing her lips she nodded. She hadn't forgotten even if she had wanted to. The uncomfortable uneasiness between them hadn't vanished since then either. She looked up at the sky and bit the inside of her cheek. She fought with her thoughts. She wanted to ask but at the same time if she opened that door she knew that he would also poke her for details, and that was something she couldn't share. Not only because she didn't really want to, but because there wasn't really anything to tell. She knew the only thing she could remotely tell him was that since leaving the Titans, she been felt up twice. She of course wouldn't tell him that both times was thanks to a very drunk Roy, not knowing any better. Before she remember that she was never great at uncomfortable silences, she found her lips moving faster than she could even process the thoughts.

"So where is Rose?" The sound of her name coming off her lips came out rushed and sharp. His body instantly became rigid at the name. He wondered if she would have noticed, hell knew she would have noticed, he more curious if she would ask. Something deep down made the Changeling suddenly felt a warmness wash over him. Like taking out a blanket from the dryer, he let the warm feeling spread over his stomach and chest. The corner of his mouth didn't hide the satisfaction he was feeling knowing that she just may still care. He realized that she was looking at him anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Rose is in Steel City, I'm sure she's bitterly writing me a hateful email right as we speak." She could tell he was trying to keep the sound of sadness in his voice. Like he wanted to prove that he was upset about it. Which was interesting since his emotions told her he wasn't sad at all. Relieved and freed? She leered at him in surprised as she wasn't quite sure what to make of his words. He noticed her look and responded with a tiny smirk. "I know you're wondering but you're not going to ask so I'll just tell you. Rose wants to get _married_." This time she could definitely hear the pain in his voice.

"Oh god, not marriage. What a terrible terrible thing to want." She stated in her monotone sarcasm voice. Once again the green one was kicking the water and giggling softly.

"God, it's horrible trust me." He jested at her. She found that a smile had formed on her lips and as soon as it appeared it swiftly vanished leaving not a trace of it. After a long while, with just the sound of water moving between the pairs legs did he speak up again. "Don't get me wrong, I love Rose, I honestly do."

Pa-thumb! Was the sound of Raven's heart hitting into her ribs as she listened. It shouldn't be a that much of a shock, they had been together for almost two years. He should love Rose. With all his heart, he shouldn't be anything but thrilled to married the gorgeous beauty. So why was it so hard to hear it?

"I just.." He paused taking a deep breath of the muggy air. Sucking on his bottom lip his attention moved from the water back up to her. "I still need to figure out my feelings."

Nodding she looked up at his green orbs and silently wished she could say she didn't have the same problem. Instead she decided, against her better judgement, to keep the painful conversation going. "You love her what else there to figure out?"

That's when all emotion that he held in his eyes changed. His happy go lucky, demeanor melted right off him and all that was left was a forlorn shell of himself. His hands flew to his pockets showing he was uncomfortable by her question. Finally, it was obvious that he had lost battle inside his head. Shaking his head he replied in a soft voice.

"Honestly Rae?"

Her breath caught in her throat in that moment. Rae, the name he hadn't used in a long while. She almost forgot how it sounded coming from his mouth, forgotten how much she had missed the silly nick name. Taken a back by this she turned her body so that she facing him. Of course she wanted the truth. Especially since he had such a change in his emotions. Her efforts of trying to read him only cause him to step closer to her. The smell of his Calvin Klein cologne could be smelled now. Her legs seem to become like jello just from his scent. Her violet eyes peered up into his as she told him that she wanted the truth.

Another soft sigh escaped his mouth as he green fingers advanced to her hand. Wrapping his warm hand into hers, she felt sparks shoot up her arm. The feeling was familiar yet it also had been forgotten long ago. Gently squeezing her hand, his eyes glimmered with something she hadn't seen in at least three years. She honestly didn't think she'd ever see such a look again, and never again from him.

Finally the words came out, and they weren't anything what she thought they'd be. " _I really had hoped that one day I would stop missing you._ "


End file.
